She Will Break Your Heart
by Sha5na
Summary: Roxanne is a heartbreakerand Peter has fallen for her. The realationship is going perfectly for Peter so far but will she just break his heart? This is a one-shot but I might add more chapters later on. Pete/OC. Please read and review :)


**Hey, Sha5na here. This is basically about Peter and his first girlfriend Roxanne. Roxanne is a heartbreaker and Peter has fallen in love with her. Enjoy ;) This is a one-shot but I might add more chapters if you want me to :L**

* * *

Peter dressed quicker than usual that early Spring morning. He was excited as he would be going to town and surprising his new girlfriend Roxanne that he had finally gotten the courage to ask out a month before. Peter pulled his boots on and ran out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen. Susan, Edmund and Lucy were siiting at the dining table, eating porridge.

"What are you so happy about?" Susan laughed, Lucy and Edmund looked at Peter, waiting for his reply.

"I'm going to surprise Roxanne in her job today" Peter said, uncapable of wiping the boyish grin off of his face. Roxanne was Peters first girlfriend and being a young boy of only 15, Susan and the others reckoned that he had fallen too hard, too fast. Peter wouldn't listen to them though, he believed that he and Roxanne were meant for each other. His siblings couldn't believe that Peter could be so naive. Peter grabbed an apple off the table and took a large bite out of it.

"Well at least have something proper to eat, Peter. You'll be half starved by the time you see the girl" Lucy said, Peter shook his head.

"No, no. I think we'll be having a bite to eat while we're out" Peter replied, hardly containing his excitement. Lucy, Edmund and Susan groaned and looked at eachother. They all knew the realationship would end on account of how Roxanne felt about Peter. Peter currently had nothing negative to say about the girl, he wasn't far from kissing the ground she walked upon and although Susan and the rest had met Roxanne and acknowledged that she was actually a lovely person, they just didn't feel right about their brothers realationship with her. Peter didn't know Roxannes backstory, nor did he ever ask her about why she never seemed to talk about her family. Although Peter wouldn't have cared wether Roxanne had a god awful backstory or a great one, he only cared about her.

"She will break your heart, Peter, you know that" Susan sighed, she didn't want to see Peter hurt and she knew it was bound to happen if he didn't tone his feelings for Roxanne down.

"Yeah, besides, I'm not even sure that the feeling is mutual between you two. I mean you practically worship the ground she walks upon and she always seems to be thinking about something else. Someone else even" Edmund said trying to get a rise out of Peter, it had worked. Peter furrowed his eyebrows together and pursed his lips in anger before storming out of the kitchen and into the hall and grabbing his coat off the coat rack. Susan and Lucy glared at Edmund who shrugged in return. They followed Peter into the hall.

"Peter wait!" Lucy cried, Peter stomped outside.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to see Roxanne!" Peter shouted, compleatley ignoring Lucy before jogging off in the direction of the small town. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Well done, Edmund, look what you've done" Susan said, obviously irritated.

"He deserved it, he cares more about that stupid girl than he does about Narnia. He needs to get a grip" Edmund scoffed, Lucy rolled her eyes this time.

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous that she's with Peter and not you!" Lucy replied quickly, earning a laugh from Susan. It was a well known fact between the Penvensie children that Edmund had a big crush on Roxanne when he first saw her. She was, though she didn't mean to be, a heartbreaker. That was why Susan and Lucy were so worried for Peter, they knew that one day, Peter would return from seeing Roxanne with a lump in his throat and a broken heart.

* * *

When Peter arrived in the small town he was wearing his giant grin again, not caring about how many people looked at him as if he was mad. Peter grabbed some change that had been in his pocket and instead of how hungry he would be later on he thought of how beautiful Roxanne was and how much he loved to see her smile. Peter walked towards a flower cart and bought the prettiest rose he could see. Once he had the rose he proceeded to walk towards the bakery, where Roxanne said she worked. Peter walked in but Roxanne was nowhere to be seen, a man behind the counter with ratty eyes and a fat face spoke making Peter jump slightly.

"You looking for someone boy?" the man asked with a gruff voice, Peter nodded.

"Yeah, um.. Do you know where Roxanne Hall is?" Peter asked, the man and another customer laughed.

"Why don't you try checking the side of the street" The customer laughed, he was a tall, thin man with pointy features and mousy brown hair. Peter frowned as the baker and the customer laughed.

_What's so funny? _Peter thought to himself as he walked out of the bakery. He eventually saw Roxanne, she was leaning against a wall and looking around, smiling at people passing by. Peter smiled and began walking towards her, but he stopped when Harlod Berry walked over to her smiling widley with a boc in his hands. Roxanne smiled at him and they talked, Harold pulled a dainty necklace from the box and Roxanne gasped and he placed it around her neck. Harold was by far the richest boy Peter had ever met, they sometimes talked but Peter didn't like him very much. Harlod kissed Roxanne and hugged her tightly. Roxanne looked over Harolds shoulder and saw Peter, who looked as if he was about to cry, which he was. Roxannes smile faltered but she did not let go of Harold. Peter threw the rose on the ground and turned away in anger. He walked away, hurt. He should have listened to Susan, she was right. Roxanne had just broken his heart. With his back to her, Peter didn't see as a small tear fell from Roxannes eye.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry if some spellings are wrong. I had to write it up kinda fast. Anyway, pip pip, cheerio.**


End file.
